Whis
] Summary Whis is an Angel and the attendant to Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Like the God of Destruction he was assigned to, Whis is generally laid-back and enjoys trying Earth's delicacies more than performing his actual duties. But he's the only being in Universe 7 able to keep Beerus in line as both his martial arts teacher and valet. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-C Name: Whis Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of millions of years old. Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Age Manipulation, Master in Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Shockwaves Generation, Transmutation, Cosmic Awareness, Ki/Energy Sensing, Telekinesis, Image projection (Can use his staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation (Should be able to do a feat similar to Vados, who can causally do this), Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to undo certain events, used mostly to undo the messes Beerus' rampages cause. Can also accelerate time on individual targets, making them experience months of aging over mere seconds), Time Travel (He told Future Trunks that he can travel through time), Sealing (Stated that he knows a better technique to seal away Zamasu than the Mafuba), Likely Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Likely taught their universe's God of Destruction the Hakai technique), Can heal people and likely himself, Can send people to another realm, Can sense killing intent, Clairvoyance with his staff, Instinctive Reaction, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resurrection (Upon Beerus' request, Whis brought Frieza back to life instantaneously), Teleportation (Teleported Goku and Vegeta to inside Beerus' castle when they were previously outside it), Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Able to travel in space, which is cold and filled with radiations), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), and Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level (Should be more powerful than Beerus and Champa combined. Casually one-shot Beerus, who is comparable to Champa and can purge two universes if he and his brother fight each other) Speed: Massively FTL+ (498 quadrillion times) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Strength: Likely Low Multiversal (Knocked out Beerus with a simple karate chop) Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level (Is far superior to Beerus) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Likely Low Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Due to his age and power, it can be assumed that Whis has an invaluable amount of fighting experience and knowledge. He is also the teacher of Beerus, the current God of Destruction of Universe 7. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Afterimage Technique: Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. *'Kiai:' An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. *'Warp:' A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. * I Won't Let You!: Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. ** Strike of Revelation: Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to the neck. * Mastery of Self-Movement: In this state, Whis's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Gods Category:Chi Users Category:Staff Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Angels Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Age Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2